


Purpose

by InsomniacFox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacFox/pseuds/InsomniacFox
Summary: Kageyama had always been treated as someone else's property. Constantly being sold to the highest bidder and used until he was no longer worth their time. Until, his purpose had been served and he was thrown out again to be used all over again.Things starts becoming different when he is bought by two of Japan's most famous socialites, Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime.Will his new life just be part of the same cycle, or will he finally find a new purpose in life?---Warning: There will be some mature themes discussed and portrayed in this story. Please heed with caution.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 57
Kudos: 650





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! 
> 
> So I'm not sure what inspired this story and I'm not sure where it is going to go but I still decided to post it and see what happens. I have a few ideas and this is just the beginning but time will tell. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the angst xx

The young man slumps forward, harshly falling to his knees as he was shoved. He sends a menacing glare towards his assailant, a man he doesn’t know by name but calls Scarface because of the ugly scar on his face, only to earn himself a sharp smack across his face. “Lose the look, otherwise your new masters won’t take in a shitty brat like you.” The urge to curse out every dirty insult he knows overcomes him, but his words are muffled behind the dirty disgusting rag tied around his mouth. Effectively, shutting him up.

“Oi! Don’t go hurting him otherwise they’ll be pissed.” Another one of the goons shouts out, “They are one of the higher ups and gave us precise instructions that their cargo is not to be injured.” _Cargo_. Kageyama fucking hated that word. He was a person. Someone with emotion and feelings, not just a pet to entertain others. “Anyway, they’re almost here.”

Without any warning he was pulled up to his feet by the back of his hair, unable to do anything with his hands tied behind his back. Scarface leans into his ear and whispers a final warning, “Behave yourself or its back to Madam Yubaba’s you go.” The threat of going back to that wicked woman was enough to send a shiver down his spine. His mind flashes back to when he was with her, to the days filled with hunger and the cracking of a whip and the thought alone has him standing up as straight as he can. Anything and anyone would be better than her.

It was when they were waiting, that he finally got a glimpse of the room they were in. He wasn’t sure where exactly they were, the blindfold he had on earlier made sure of that, but it seemed to him like an expensive room in some hotel. There was a large bed in the middle, with a matching vanity table and closet. There were two doors and he thought he could take his chance and hop away but he could either end up in the bathroom or outside the door where there most likely would be a guard. That’s how these exchanges went. And if he got caught again, well, he wouldn’t be able to move for weeks.

There were no knocks or forewarnings before the door open and in walked two men, whom he assumed were to be his new masters judging from their clothing, followed by another two who were most likely their bodyguards. One of them, had light brown hair and dashing brown eyes, he wore a casual and friendly smile which was obviously fake. The other one had spiky jet-black hair and piercing green eyes, and his expression was more cautious and sterner. Either way, they both carried with them this aura of power and Kageyama would be lying if he said he wasn’t intimidated.

They both stared at him, taking in his entire appearance. He was dressed in some worn out shorts and an old grey shirt that he was pretty sure was white once. His feet were kept bare. The man with green eyes was the first to walk up to him, taking a closer look. All of his previous injuries had either faded away or scarred, either way he was still healthy enough to be sold. His eyes softened a little as he stared into Kageyama’s blue orbs before they hardened once they saw the red mark on the side of his cheek. “I thought we said he was to be unharmed.” Kageyama flinches at his sharp tone and shuts his eyes. He didn’t want to see the angry look. He hated angry looks. It always meant bad things were to come. “Which one of you hurt him?”

No one dared to speak. Kageyama should feel satisfied to feel Scarface shake nervously besides him but right now he was scared as well. Yet, he also wondered why it was such a big deal. People hurt their pets all the time, it was normal. Why was, whoever these people were, so concerned about that? Maybe they were the ones that wanted their pets for their looks, to show off to all of their friends at gatherings. Injured ones wouldn’t do the trick.

“Mister Iwaizumi, we would never go against your and Mister Oikawa’s wishes.” Scarface begins to lie, “This boy is rather clumsy, and managed to trip on his own two feet as he tried to escape and fell, injuring himself. It wasn’t anyone of us.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes flashed to Kageyama’s which opened in shock. He hadn’t tried to run away. “Is this true?” Iwaizumi asks him.

Kageyama didn’t know what to say. If he agreed then his life would be hell, his new masters would probably have him all chained up like some of his previous ones. However, if he disagreed and when they sent him back after they had their fun, he would be once put under Scarface’s supervision and that man could hold a grudge. So he didn’t say anything. He just dropped his head, a submissive method he learnt to do to make himself look smaller and keep him out of trouble.

A new pair of shoes enter his new field of vision and he tries not to flinch too hard when he feels hands come up behind his head to untie the rag. He isn’t given much time to appreciate it before Oikawa’s hand came up to grip his by the chin, not too harshly and tilt his head up to face him, “He asked you a question.”

How someone could go from smiling and cheerful to extremely scary was beyond him. He felt his heart begin to hammer in his chest as he shook his head denying Scarface or anyone hitting him. His throat hurt from how dry it was and the corners of his lips were red from how long and tightly the rag was tied.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa shared a look before Oikawa lets go of his chin and instead brings his hand up to gently brush his fingers across Kageyama’s hair. “He needs a proper bath.” He makes Kageyama look at him again, “What is your name?” he asks, his tone so soft and kind, Kageyama was sure no one in his entire life ever spoke to him in such a way.

“His name is anything you want.” Scarface says, cutting him off before he had a chance to speak. Iwaizumi sends him a glare, “He wasn’t talking to you. Kindly, keep quiet and stay in your place.” He says before turning to face Kageyama once a more, a softer look on his features and he encourages him to speak.

“Kageyama Tobio, sirs.” Kageyama mumbles, voice hoarse from not speaking for hours. Everything about them was different. Usually, none of the masters asked for their names, simply giving them a name of their liking, like an old ex or someone they're pining for but never before did he ever use his own name. _Ever_. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

Nodding satisfied, the next few minutes consisted of Oikawa and Iwaizumi asking several questions, confirming whatever details they had about payments and his history, Kageyama usually zoned out at this point. He tried to enjoy his last few moments of freedom before it was taken away and he became nothing more than someone’s property. “Please untie him and then leave.”

He immediately begins massaging his wrists, wincing at the light bruising left behind from the ropes before watching Scarface and his people leave. With them gone, the real panic began to settle in. With them, Kageyama always knew what to expect, he knew what to say and do. However, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were different. They were new. He had to be careful. One wrong move could end with a bruised rib, a broken bone or worse.

“Well, with them gone, guess we can properly introduce ourselves. I’m Oikawa Tooru,” the brunette says with a smile, “and this handsome man is Iwaizumi Hajime. From now on, we are your new masters.” Kageyama simply nods his head.

Iwaizumi turns to one of their guards, gesturing to the one with pink hair to bring him a bag, Kageyama hadn’t noticed. Reaching inside, he pulls out a bottle of water and hands it to Kageyama, who after getting over his initial shock, grabs it and begins to down all of it after mumbling a grateful thank you. Iwaizumi seemed to frown at his thirst as though he didn’t expect him to be this dehydrated.

“Poor thing.” Oikawa sighs, “Don’t worry Tobio-chan, when we get back to the house, we’ll make sure you are well fed and taken care of but for now it will be best to get some of the rules down.” He tells him once he was done drinking. In this moment, Kageyama would nod along and do anything. To be given cold water after days of nothing but stale bread was a blessing. “Rule one, you will address us as Iwaizumi-sama and Oikawa-sama. Rule two, if we ever ask you a question, you will answer without any hesitation. Rule three, you are to do as you are told by us. Failure to follow these rules will result in a punishment. Understood?”

Kageyama bows his head, “Yes, Oikawa-sama.” Oikawa tells him that there are more rules which they will tell him as they go along. Iwaizumi however gave Oikawa a look before looking at Kageyama.

“Actually, there is one more important rule, which you’ve already broken but we will let it slide just this once.” He pushes himself further until he was right in front of Kageyama, bring his hand up to tilt his face to side, revealing once more the red handprint left behind by Scarface before making deep eye contact with him, “Never and I repeat, _never,_ lie to us ever again. That is the biggest and most important rule of all.” His voice was deep and stern and Kageyama was left shaking in fear.

“Y-yes, Iwaizumi-sama.” He stammers out before Oikawa thankfully pulls Iwaizumi back.

“Let’s not scare him from now, shall we, Iwa-chan?” He says before pulling his hand towards the door, making Kageyama wonder if he was to follow them or not. “Makki-chan, Mattsun-chan, have him dressed and brought to the car, we will be waiting.” And with that the two left.

Guess this was it for him. This was his purpose now. To serve Iwaizumi-sama and Oikawa-sama until they became useless to them or until he died. What a tragic and unfair life he was born into.


	2. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> I apologise if this took a while but I was absolutely astonished and amazed by the amount of kudos and comments the first chapter received. Honestly, it was a little nerve wracking and I had to take some time to just accept it. As you know, I didn't have any plot planned when I first posted but I spent quite a while thinking of one and hopefully, it'll meet everyone's expectations. I'm trying my best. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter x 
> 
> lots of love,  
> insomniacfox

The car ride was tense. Kageyama found himself unable to settle his nerves as he sat between Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Although, the soft trackpants, hoodie and shoes he was made to wear was comfortable and nothing like the itchy clothing from earlier, therefore, he could bear with it for just a bit longer. He sat with his head down, mouth shut as he squeezed his hands tightly together. Both men on either side were engrossed on their phones, typing away without saying anything to him or to one another. He wasn’t sure if he liked the silence or would prefer if they said anything to indicate what type of people they were.

They didn’t. Not until they reached their destination, at least.

Exiting the car, Kageyama wasn’t that surprised to see the lavish estate in front of him. There was a small flight of stairs that led to the main door. Each side covered in an abundance of shrubbery, trees and flowers, that seemed to spread across the area and all around the mansion. What the building lacked in height, it made up for in width. While not very tall, only two floors or so, it curved in an ‘U’ shape, the back of which seemed to stretch further than his line of vision could see. Incandescent lights brought the building to life, the soft golden glow giving off a welcoming vibe, inviting him in with the false promise that he was finally safe and that no harm would come his way. Finally, behind him in the circular driveway, was a delicate marble fountain, the soft gurgling of the clear water melodic and soothing as it filled in the silence around him.

Surprisingly, it was Iwaizumi that spoke first. “Welcome to your new home. We apologise for the silence in the car, we were taking care of some important business.”

 _Business? But neither one spoke a word…oh._ They didn’t want him listening in to their affairs. Which was normal, he was after all just a pet. Kageyama was quick to shake his head, “Iwaizumi-sama, you don’t have to apologise. I understand.”

“Aww, we managed to get ourselves such a polite one, this time.” Oikawa coos as he stepped out of the car to join them. “Well, let’s go in, shall we?”

It seemed someone was waiting for them because as soon that they stepped foot on the porch, the wooden double doors opened, revealing a young man with straight brown hair, who bowed his head slightly as he greeted them. “Welcome back Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san.”

Oikawa smiles, “Thank you, Yahaba-chan. This is Kageyama Tobio. Our new pet.” He introduces as they walked into the foyer. Everything inside this house looked more luxurious than anything Kageyama has ever seen. He felt nervous just walking on the marble floors, looking at the no-doubt expensive carpets and worried he might stain them by walking over. Everything around him was frightening to touch and so he did what any good pet would do to avoid trouble and stood behind his new masters, making himself as small and harmless as possible. “Has his room been prepared?”

“Yes, everything is ready as you requested.” Yahaba nods, before taking a proper look at Kageyama, “Shall I have a bath prepared as well?” he asks. Kageyama knew he looked like shit but hearing it by so many others was still upsetting. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t have access to a proper shower the past few weeks.

“We’ll do that ourselves,” Iwaizumi informs him, “For now, please ask Chef Watari to prepare something.” Yahaba nods before leaving, walking down some hallway that Kageyama assumed led to the kitchen. Iwaizumi turns around to face him, a rather soft expression on his face, “Follow us, we’ll take you to where you’ll be staying.”

Kageyama was led up the stairs and down a corridor. There were multiple doors and he briefly wondered if there were any other occupants in the house. Then again, socialites like them always had more rooms than they ever needed, many catching dusts and simply being there to boast to party guests. Finally, they reach the door at the very end and Iwaizumi pushes it open to reveal a magnificent room.

A large grey and silver bed was places in the centre of the room, a bedroom bench sitting in front of it. In the corner by one of the windows was two chairs and a table, which from what he could see, overlooked the courtyard. There were two dressing tables side by side, one rather plain and another littered with nearly every product known to man. The walk-in closet on the side, seemed bigger than some of Kageyama’s previous living quarters. What confused him the most was the two other doors in the room. One was clearly the ensuite but the other one? He just assumed it was an office of sorts.

However, that shouldn’t be his concern right now. He was told he was being taken to his room and he knew this was most definitely not it. Looking around the bed, he didn’t see anything in which he could be collared or any stack of blankets that would be his bed on the floor. _He probably heard wrong._ Of course, he didn’t dare voice any concerns.

“This is our bedroom,” Iwaizumi explains as he walked further into the room. Oikawa nudges him inside the room before shutting the door. A wave of panic immediately flows through Kageyama as he was stuck inside with the two men. Now was usually the time when their true colours would be revealed. Where the hidden truth behind their public demeanours would be shown.

Kageyama gulps nervously as Iwaizumi walks towards one of the mysterious doors, completely oblivious to the younger man’s internal panic. “Your room is attached to ours.” He says opening the door and gesturing for him to follow. “You can only ever enter or leave through ours.”

Slowly, Kageyama walks into the room expecting the worse but to his surprise the room was normal. Of course it was nothing compared to his masters’ bedroom, but it was more than he had ever gotten in his life. His eyes widen as he takes in the bed in the corner. It was a _real_ bed! An actual bed, that a non-pet would sleep in and not some old mattress on the floor.

The room was decorated as well, a simple and small dressing table was pushed towards a corner and a large wardrobe opposite it. There was another door as well. His own bathroom! This…this was all too much. People like him never got such things.

A part of him wondered if this was all some cruel joke. Give him a small taste of luxury only to watch in amusement as they snatch it away before he could grab the spoon.

Iwaizumi observes him for a moment, taking in the wide blue eyes filled with disbelief “The wardrobe has been stocked with clothing that should fit you, if not, we shall commission new ones.” Kageyama was only able to nod mutely, still unsure as to what he should say or do. _Did they ever have pets before?_ He wondered because maybe he was their first one and they didn’t know that he didn’t need to be given such things. It almost felt wrong.

Oikawa looks at Kageyama, eyes fixed on the lips that kept parting and closing without any words escaping, “If there is something you would like to say, Tobio-chan, then go for it.” His tone wasn’t sarcastic or annoyed but encouraging in a way. Kageyama couldn’t seem to wrap his head that. He was used to keeping his mouth shut, his opinions or feelings never mattered before but being given the chance to express himself made him speechless. He didn’t know what to say. He was scared to if he was being honest. One look at Iwaizumi’s biceps had him fearing that the wrong words would hurt. _A lot._

Kageyama almost forgot he was being spoken to and had to say something. It was one of the rules. “T-thank you but isn’t it too much for me? I’m just,” he didn’t want to say it, he’ll never say it, “me.”

“You are our _pet_ ,” Oikawa muses, clearly not afraid of using the word, “you _belong_ to us, and we like taking care of what is ours.” He tells him, “Of course, if you’d prefer, we’ll just give you a dog bed and a litter box and have you chained to the wall. Is that what you want?” His tone took on a very dangerous turn and Kageyama immediately shakes his head.

“N-no sir, I mean, Oikawa-sama. I’m sorry for being rude. I’m grateful to you and Iwaizumi-sama and promise to be good.” He says, voice shaking slightly. Kageyama curses at himself, he is given such a nice bed and here he was trying to fuck it up.

Oikawa pats him on the head, the same one would do to a dog, before grimacing and wiping his hands on his jeans, “Good Boy. Now let’s get you washed up. Iwa-chan, ready?” Iwaizumi emerges from the bathroom, Kageyama didn’t even see him leave, and announces the bath was indeed ready.

The bathtub was filled to the top and covered with a layer of bubbles. There was steam rising as well and Kageyama couldn’t help but get a little excited at the thought of having a warm bath for once. He was instructed to remove his clothes and throw them in the hamper. Kageyama stood by the door so that his masters could leave and wait for one of their butlers to come if they didn’t trust him. When they didn’t move, but rather made themselves comfortable on one of the two chairs on each side of the tub, he became confused once more and slightly uncomfortable.

“The water is going to get cold, if you don’t get in soon.” Iwaizumi warns as he rolled up his sleeves, Oikawa doing the same, both looking at him expectantly.

Technically, there wasn’t a rule against him speaking without permission, so he decided to voice out his thoughts, maybe it’ll earn him some brownie points if he got in trouble. “Not to be rude but I’m capable to bathing myself. Oikawa-sama and Iwaizumi-sama shouldn’t be troubled.” Masters didn’t care about their pet’s hygiene or anything that much to take care of it themselves. They just had them cleaned by someone else and used them when needed, like a pair of shoes. 

“Oikawa and I are doing this because we want to. Now stop questioning our motives and actions and come here.” Iwaizumi tell him once more.

But it doesn’t make sense. “I’m supposed to make master’s life easier,” Kageyama insists. Surely, they had better things to do.

Oikawa gives him an exasperated look, “Well, if you’d stop talking and get in the bath, then this would all be easier for us wouldn’t it.” Kageyama shuts his mouth, he didn’t have a comeback for that. Ashamed for even speaking out of turn, he quickly undresses. The shame of being nude was never properly beaten out of him yet, so he doesn’t waste time before submerging himself in the bath. He could feel the tension in his aching muscles starting to lessen and takes in a deep breath, enjoying the moment for however long it lasts.

A part of Kageyama thinks he’s hallucinating all of this. Generous masters, a warm bath and soft fingers combing through his hair. Lathering it up and massaging all of the dirt and grime until his hair was back to its silky black colour. The hands dragging the sponge across his chest also felt nice until they reached his back.

“What was the cause of these?” Oikawa murmurs softly, brushing across the abundance of cicatrices. Long, thin and silver stripes marking his entire back, an external display of the anguish he’s lived through. He had a pretty good idea of what caused them and it broke his heart. 

Kageyama flinches, he knew the question would come up, yet he was still unprepared “Punishments.” He simply says, voice quiet as he down casted his eyes to the slightly mucky water, confirming their assumptions. The wounds may heal but the pain and the assailant will always be remembered. Every small detail except the reason why. Usually because there never needed to be a real reason to get punished.

Oikawa hums, “I see.” Iwaizumi looks at them in pity and when he meets Oikawa’s eyes, something telepathically passes between them. Yet they remain silent and that was the end of that.

When it was time to get out of the tub, a small whine nearly escapes Kageyama’s lips. Noticing the small pout, Iwaizumi offers him a kind smile and promises that he can have a bath whenever he wants, which causes Kageyama’s ears to burn as he mumbles a small thank you, despite not believing the promise. He is wrapped in a giant white towel and given some of the softest pajamas to wear.

Exiting his room, there was a tantalising scent in the air which led to a tray of food sitting on the table besides his bed. Upon hearing the very loud and quite frankly embarrassing growl of his stomach, Kageyama is called over. He looks at the tray and takes in the plate of curry accompanied by a nice glass of milk. Mouth salivating just by looking at it. “Eat up, Tobio-chan.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Kageyama scarfs down the food quickly, dignity and pride giving away to hunger. Once he was done, he makes sure to properly thank his masters for the food. Especially for the cup of milk. This is probably the first time he was actually grateful to a master.

“It must have been a tough few days,” Iwaizumi murmurs sympathetically, “why don’t you get some rest, and we will talk properly in the morning.”

“As Iwaizumi-sama and Oikawa-sama wish.”

Oikawa comes over and tucks him in, before grabbing the empty tray. Iwaizumi also comes to him and brings his hand up to softly brush across his cheek, “Sleep well.”

After a few final checks, they leave. Kageyama hears the sound of the door locking from the other side and despite being trapped, he finally feels like he can breathe properly. He could put down his guards and just be himself, with no one breathing down his back.

As he lays down on the soft mattress, his mind wanders to everything, trying to process and come up with a good strategy on how to survive in this house. Everything was nice but nothing like that ever lasted and he knew it. Right, it would be best to just sleep, take advantage of a good night’s rest without feeling sore the next day.

In his dreams, he is at peace. He is free, cared for and loved. In his dreams, he hopes for once, he doesn’t have to suffer all over again.

* * *

It is nearly 3am when Oikawa wakes up. He’s never been a light sleeper but more of an anxious sleeper. Throughout the night he’ll open his eyes with one concern or another. _Did he send the email regarding the next shipment? Have their friends landed safely in the U.S? Are the boys in bed? Are they safe?_

He slowly untangles himself from the arm Iwaizumi has wrapped around his torso before grabbing his phone, squinting at the bright screen that momentarily blinds him, to check on their newest member through the security camera they had in there. Oikawa could just open the door but that would cause too much noise. Once he made sure Kageyama was still asleep, he gets out of bed, throws on his Tardis robe and goes to check up on the others.

The room he was looking for was just down the hall. Once there, he pushes the already open door wide and steps in. One quick look at the two lumps on the bed relieved him of his worries. They were fast asleep, good. After making sure they were comfy and securely tucked away, he leans down and presses a small kiss on each of their foreheads before turning to leave. Just as he took one step, a hand reaches out to grab a hold of one of his sleeves, making him turn around and sit on the edge of the bed.

“How is he?” the sleepy voice asked with a yawn.

Oikawa sighs, “He’s been through a lot. It’ll take some time for him to adjust.”

“Has he said anything about us?”

“No, he doesn’t know yet. We agreed to keep it a secret for now. ” Oikawa reminds him.

“When are you going to tell him?”

“When the time is right.” Oikawa leans in and plants another small kiss on the other’s forehead before gently pushing him back down and under the covers again, “Go back to sleep Akira-chan, we’ll talk more tomorrow.” He runs his hands through Kunimi’s hair, soothing him back to sleep.

Kunimi nods his head sleepily and shuts his eyes, “Goodnight, Oikawa-san and thank you.”

Oikawa stands up and smiles down at them. He watches as Kunimi’s hand reached out to grab a hold of Kindaichi’s and couldn’t be anymore grateful and proud to see how far they’ve come. Hopefully, after some time, he’ll be able to say the same about Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed that! I'll be a little bit busy the upcoming weeks but after May 5th, I'll be done with my second year of university and will aim to have a more regular posting schedule.
> 
> I'm taking my time and you want to reach out to just talk or anything, I do have [Tumblr](http://insomniacfoxes.tumblr.com/%22) and Twitter (insomniac_foxes)   
> I also have [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/insomniacfox) if you feel like supporting me as a writer!  
> Take care and be safe everyone xx


	3. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! It's truly amazing to see so many of you enjoying this story. I apologise for the delay but I hope you enjoy this chapter xx

_It was always the same. He was paralyzed, naked, cold. A blurred figure pacing around him, whip in hand as they smoked a cigarette, the bud of which would eventually decorate more of his skin. No matter how hard he willed his body to move, it was as though there were invisible ropes all around him preventing him from doing so. The figure was toying with him, constantly moving closer and then backwards, cracking the whip every once in a while, his heart palpitating every time. Each sound, each step closer, sent a tremor of dread through him. It was the waiting that always killed him. The impending doom and never knowing when or how long it’ll last. Minutes, hours or days. There was no telling._

_The figure stops pacing in front of him and he forgets how to breathe. All of a sudden, the shadows come to life as more menacing and terrifying figures emerge and encircle him. He tries to beg but no matter how loud his mind screams there is no sound coming out of his mouth. They come closer to him until they’re only a feet away and stop. The second he looks up, they pounce._

Kageyama jolts awake, sheets twisted around him, cheeks wet, and his body covered in cold sweat. His hand immediately comes up to cover the choked sob that wracked through his body. It takes him some time to calm down and remember it wasn’t real. Well, parts of it was real, at some point, but right now he was safe.

Staring at the ceiling, he starts to remember where he was. He finds a glass of water by his bedside and gulps it down in one go. Feeling slightly better he looks around the room until his eye land on the clock on the wall. 5:48am.

Memories of the night before flood back and he nervously crawls out of bed to the locked door and quietly places an ear to it. Other than the gentle blowing of what he presumed was the air condition, it was quiet. Good. He didn’t wake them up. He didn’t want to think of the consequences if that had happened. People like them valued their beauty rest.

Padding softly across the room, he goes to the bathroom, he washes his face and changes into the clothes that were on the dressing table chair, how it got there he didn’t know but he assumed he was to dress himself in it for the day. Doing so, he then moves to make his bed before checking everything was as neat and tidy as when he first entered. Once he was sure nothing was out of place, he sits on the edge of the bed, fingers intertwined as he stared at the clock and patiently waited.

Taking advantage of the peaceful solitude. He analyses everything he’s learnt of his new masters, about the house and the members of staff, creating a small plan in his head. No matter how kind or safe this new place was, it still couldn’t protect him forever. Nothing will. In the end, they were all the same. His only hope was to find a way to escape.

* * *

It was 9:00am when he heard the muffled sound of an alarm going off followed by hushed whispers. It was 9:35am when he heard heavy footsteps coming closer and although he expected it, he still jumped at the sound of the door unlocking. He was quick to get to his feet, standing up straight but head slightly bent down and Iwaizumi wasn’t halfway through the door when Kageyama greeted him. “Good Morning Iwaizumi-Sama.”

Iwaizumi froze and stared at him, not at all expecting him to be awake, let alone dressed. He gives him a small smile, “Good morning to you too. I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting you to be awake. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes Iwaizumi-Sama.” It wasn’t a lie. Despite the nightmare he had still gotten some rest. Besides, Kageyama could still function with little sleep. It made him agitated but still functional.

“Well that’s good.” Iwaizumi says before asking him to follow him into his masters’ room. As they entered, Oikawa comes out of the bathroom with a bright smile on his face, “Good morning Tobio-Chan!” he greets cheerfully. Kageyama greets him back wondering how someone can be so cheerful in the morning. “Hope you slept well; we have lots of things to do today.” Kageyama can only imagine what’s in store for him.

“Oi, Shitty-Kawa where did you put it?”

“I told you to stop calling me that, don’t be rude in front of Tobio-Chan,” Oikawa huffs, “And it’s in the drawer on your side.” He adds as he walked over to the messy dressing table.

“Whatever, do you think it’ll fit?”

“Well, we’ll find out soon enough, if anything we can have it altered, it’s not that big of a deal.” Oikawa shrugs going back to playing around with different sprays and lotions.

Kageyama kept his eyes away from them and chose to instead look at the garden outside the window. He could hear the sound of spray bottles and the rummaging of drawers and couldn’t help but feel awkward. A part of him wished they left him in the room as it felt like he was intruding but the other part of him didn’t as from the corner of his eyes, he noticed something sparkle. Being careful not to look like he was spying he saw Oikawa in front of a jewellery set filled with precious accessories. A thought popped into his head, _What if-?_

“Kageyama. Sit down.”

Kageyama jumps, not expecting the sudden call of his name, “Y-yes, Iwaizumi-Sama.” He says before looking around him. Was he to sit on the bench, the chair or the bed? Oikawa notices his distress and casually comes towards him and gently ushers him to sit down on the bench. Iwaizumi didn’t comment on scaring him as he walked over with a black box in his hand which Oikawa immediately grabbed, earning an eyeroll from Iwaizumi.

“Tobio-Chan, as you remember you are now our pet.” How could he forget? “Now, we have lots of visitors coming in and out of the house when we’re not here and some of them aren’t very polite and we’d prefer they didn’t try to put their hands on you-” As he is speaking, Iwaizumi opens the box, “We’d like you to wear this so they know you belong to us.”

The first thing that caught his eye inside the box was a round cornflower blue sapphire jewel that screamed privilege and luxury _._ It was adorned with elegant silver spirals that attached to a leather band. It was nothing short of breath-taking. Kageyama stared unsure what it was and only when he noticed the engraved initials, **I** **&** **O _,_** did the words sink in and made him realise what he was looking at. _A fucking collar_.

They wanted him to wear some black leather collar like a dog, not at all caring that he was human too! He couldn’t care less about how gorgeous it was, what it represented took away its beauty. His eyes hardened as he glared at the contents of the box. This was the first time he was being made to wear something so degrading and humiliating and he did not bother to hide his disgust and anger. Just how much more of his humanity did they want to strip away.

“I’m not wearing a stupid collar. I’m not a dog!” Kageyama snaps at them, loud and angry, “You’re both insane.” He turns his menacingly glare from the box to them. The air grows tense around them as both Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s cheerful demeanours began to change.

“Hush!” Oikawa scolds him, eyes narrowing, “Rule number 3, you are to do as you are told by us. You will wear the collar and be grateful we’re gonna let this act of insubordination go without a punishment. This is your first and final warning.”

If this was last night, Kageyama would have been shaking in fear, but right now- “Go fuck yourself! I said _no_!” he spat back with venom and attempted to knock the box onto the floor.

Big mistake.

Before he could even blink, Iwaizumi’s hand had wrapped behind his head tightly gripping his hair and pulled him up to his feet. Kageyama, taken by surprise, stumbles and yelps from both shock and pain and tries to grab Iwaizumi’s hand and make him let go. This only causes him to tighten his grip and grab Kageyama’s flailing hands and pin them to his side before bringing his face closer so Kageyama could see just how annoyed and angry he was. Iwaizumi doesn’t take it lightly when his lover was disrespected.  
  
“We warned you, Kageyama.” Iwaizumi hisses in his ear.

“Let me go!” he shouts, twisting and trying his best to escape. No matter how much Kageyama struggled, he couldn’t get himself free. Frustrated he eventually gives in and slumps in Iwaizumi’s hold. Head bent down in shame as his sight became blurry. He quickly blinks, refusing to cry. It wasn’t much use as Iwaizumi pulled his head back up, forcing everyone to see the streaks of tears slipping down his cheeks as Oikawa came near him. He shuts his eyes and braces himself for the impact but rather than a slap to the face he feels something wrap around his neck. The damn collar. It was a perfect fit, not tight and not loose. Yet, Kageyama felt like he was choking.

Once it was securely fastened, Iwaizumi loosens the harsh grip he had on Kageyama’s hair and begins to softly massage the area instead. Kageyama wouldn’t stop shaking as his mind flashed to a thousand scenarios that could have taken place, that had taken place before. His eyes were still closed, his body still tense and his mind a wreck as he wouldn’t stop cursing himself for putting himself in such a possible. _Moron! You know what talking back leads to. You deserve everything that happens because it’s your fault bad things happen._

Kageyama finds himself sitting down and an arm rubbing soothing circles across his back. “There, there Tobio-Chan. That wasn’t so bad now was it?” Oikawa murmurs. Punishing Kageyama was not something on their agenda but they didn’t have a choice. These early days were important for breaking him in and they would make sure nothing would ruin their plans. That’s not to say Oikawa enjoys the sight of Kageyama shaking and silently sobbing but he likes to think him and Iwa-chan were good as disciplining as well as taking care of those under them.

Iwaizumi wraps a hand around Kageyama’s chin and lifts his head so they can see eye to eye, “You were warned against breaking a rule.” he reminds him, “Do keep in mind that if you behave and are good to us, we in return will be good with you. Understood?”

Kageyama hiccups and nods, “Yes, Iwaizumi-Sama.”

“Will you be breaking any more rules?”

“N-no, Iwaizumi-Sama. I’m sorry.” He shakes his head.

“I’m not the one you owe an apology too, Kageyama.”

Turning to face Oikawa, Kageyama apologises again, “I’m s-sorry Oikawa-Sama.”

“Is Tobio-chan, ready to start the day fresh and be a good pet?”

“Yes, Oikawa-Sama” Kageyama says weakly.

“Good!” Oikawa claps his hands and stands up, along with Iwaizumi who ruffles Kageyama’s hair, “I’m starving, let’s go. It’s time for you to meet our other family members too!” Kageyama doesn’t say anything. He slowly stands up, washes his face as he was instructed and mutely follows. After all, that’s all that’s what a good pet would do. 

Unlike the rest of the house, the dining room was more mellow and homey. There were simple paintings that decorated the wall. The garden could be seen through the large frameless glass wall. Seated on the large table already were two young men who were casually talking to one another but became silent when they saw Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Kageyama enter.

“Good morning Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san.” Kindaichi greets but both Kunimi’s and his eyes were locked on the black-haired male trailing behind them. They were given precise instructions on how to behave around Kageyama before his arrival and right now although they wanted to ask questions, they knew Oikawa and Iwaizumi would be upset with them if they did.  
  
“Good morning boys!” Oikawa smiles at them, “Please meet the newest member of our household, Kageyama Tobio.” At the mention of his name, Kageyama hesitantly lifts his head to stare at the two boys with a blank expression. For a moment, he wondered if they too were in the same position as him but one look upon their bare necks made it obvious, they weren’t’. “Tobio-chan meet Kunimi and Kindaichi, our wards.”

Breakfast was an awkward ordeal. Kageyama was made to sit with them on the table which would have been fine if he wasn’t used to having his meals alone and or if he had some basic knowledge of how to conduct himself in such a scenario. The food was delicious as expected but each bite he took, reminded him of his collar which turned whatever he was eating into ash.

He remained silent while the others chatted freely about their daily lives, speaking of classes, assignments and matches, most of which he didn’t understand. Their easy smiles, laugher and banter seemed so personal and intimate that Kageyama felt like he was witnessing something he shouldn’t have. He’s careful when he tries to peek at Kunimi and Kindaichi, wondering what life would have been if he wasn’t taken when he was a kid. Would he be smiling like they were? Talk freely without worrying about being struck for saying the wrong thing? No nightmares to haunt him each night? He thinks back to what he can remember before all of this. There isn’t much there is still a small beacon of light; an elderly man with hair that was starting to turn grey who always had a white ball in his hands and a bright smile. His grandfather. He wonders if he still has a chance of finding him.

“Kageyama?”

Kageyama jumps in his seat, abruptly taken out of his daydream at the sound of Iwaizumi’s voice. _Dammit, that was the second time today he gets scared._ He looks around and sees that it’s just the three of them. Kunimi and Kindaichi were gone and only their empty plates remaining. He is quick to apologise which Iwaizumi only chuckled and smiled, letting him know he wasn’t in trouble.

“Now that we’ve finally caught your attention, we’re gonna guess you were not listening when we said Oikawa and I have to leave in an hour for work purposes so we’re afraid you’ll be at home on your own today.” He explains.

That honestly was fine with him. True, he’ll be locked in the room again but compared to everything it was a safe haven for him. However, much to his surprise that didn’t seem to be the case.

“While we’re gone, you’re free to roam around the house, visit the gardens and do as you wish until we get back. Do you promise us that you’ll behave yourself, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa adds looking at him seriously.

Kageyama’s jaw drops as he stared at the two men. “I-I can explore?” he asks. After his stunt earlier, he thought they wouldn’t be kind to him, maybe this was a joke.

“We are willing to give you the opportunity to prove that you are indeed a good pet and not disobedient like earlier. Now, do you think we should trust you or lock you in the room until we get back?” Iwaizumi asks him.

“I’ll be good. I promise!” Kageyama says quickly. They truly were idiots giving this freedom to him and not think he was going to abuse it. “Iwaizumi-sama, Oikawa-sama, I am sorry for earlier, but I will behave.” He says as earnestly as he could.

His masters look at each other and then at him before their serious demeanours melted away to softer features as they accepted his oath, “Very well then. Enjoy and try not to get lost.”

Kageyama nods and finishes his food before going to spend the morning walking around the garden trying to figure out if there was a secret pathway or something he could use to run away and not be seen. He had to be stealthy and not make it obvious to his masters, whom he could see looking from their window, that he ulterior motives . Finding nothing, he spends another hour in the gardens and only when his masters leave, along with their bodyguards, does he go back inside and into the room again.

He quietly shuts the door and circles around making sure it was indeed empty before rushing towards Oikawa’s dresser and pulling out the lavish jewellery set, he saw earlier. Despite everything that had been done to him, Kageyama knew what he was doing was wrong. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were actually a lot nicer than anyone he’s been with and this was perhaps unfair to them but his entire life he had suffered, and this was his chance to escape it all and be his own person. Besides, he wasn’t going to be greedy, a ring and a bracelet would suffice. Cursing that he didn’t have pockets, he wore the ring and bracelet which he hid by pulling his sleeves over his palms. He goes to leave when he takes a look at the collar around his neck. He can’t remove it right now but once he was free, he will gladly sell the gem on it and hopefully no questions will be asked.

Now the real mission is about to take place. Since the gardens were useless, he thought he could leave through the front door. A little silly but then no one would expect him too. Popping his head into the hallway, he sees its empty and slowly makes his way downstairs. This was proven difficult as the house was like a maze. He finds the library, a room with a TV and various consoles and gaming tables including a pool table and he manages to run into the man from last night. The one that insulted his appearance.

Yahaba looks at Kageyama, wondering why he looked like a deer in headlights, “Is everything alright, Kageyama?” he asks.

Kageyama takes a step back and placed his arms behind his back as he did so, “I-I’m sorry. I got lost trying to find the garden entrance.”

“Hmm, well, if you walk down to your left, you will reach the foyer, you’ll see the entrance and then just walk in the opposite direction and eventually you’ll reach the patio.” Yahaba tells him before going in the direction Kageyama had just came from.

For a moment, he just stands there and wonders if luck was really on his side. His masters left him unattended, there wasn’t anyone watching him, and someone legitimately just told him where the entrance was so he could leave. Feeling determined, he rushes towards the foyer, before anyone else can stop and see him.

A loud crash nearby had him jumping in his skin and quickly moving down the hallway. He didn’t really care about what had happened as his only goal was quickly get out. His heart began hammering in his chest as he heard multiple footsteps coming closer.

Running as fast as he could, he finally sees the main door. Just as he placed his hand over the handle and was about to pull, he was stopped dead in his tracks by the sound of someone coughing behind him. “Where do you think you are going?”

Kageyama stops breathing. In fact, he stops moving and prays for the ground to open up and swallow him. He could feel his heart pound against his chest as fear twists in his guts like a sharp knife. _He was so close_. The glimmering stolen jewels in his hands felt as though they were burning his skin as he held the handle, the sleeve of his shirt sliding up. No doubt exposing his intentions. Kageyama felt like he was gonna throw up.

Hesitantly, he turns around to see Kunimi standing there, a bored expression on his face as though catching his guardian’s pet from running away was nothing but a chore. Kageyama saw Kunimi’s eyes narrow as they saw his decorated wrist before that sharp gaze was directed at him. “Well, Tobio, that was a dumb move.”

Kageyama knew in that exact moment that he had completely and utterly fucked up. There was no way he could come out of this in one piece. The world around him was fucked up. All he wanted was just to stop being someone’s toy and find his grandfather. He just wanted a live without a chain around his neck and without worrying about how cruel someone will be to him. He just wanted to be happy. However, he guessed that was too much for him to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Let me know what you think down below!  
> If you have any questions I'm on [Tumblr](http://insomniacfoxes.tumblr.com/%22)  
> Hope you are all staying safe! Take Care xx


	4. A Shared History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wonderful readers want to yeet me out a window for the big delay of this story, you can. It took me ages to get this out because I kept re-writing it and I'm not even sure if I'm satisfied with it. However, I need to get this posted in order for the story to move forward. Thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoy. At least it is longer than the others *angel emoji*
> 
> Warning: There is some mild graphic violence and sexual abuse themes mentioned so be careful when reading. 
> 
> I shall now go back to my little corner of shame.

Kunimi can’t remember a time when Kindaichi wasn’t in his life. Their close relationship predetermined before they were born. Both of their parents were business partners as well as best friends therefore it was to be expected that they would grow up together. They say the world is full of opposites which is important because they help keep the world balanced. The _good and the bad. The earth and the sky. Hate and Love._ Kunimi wonders if the universe gave them each other to compensate for the hate they received from their parents.

It was fine because as the boys grew up, they returned the hatred. Kunimi hated his mother. The way she would pretend to be some holy woman when she spent her days and nights with Kindaichi’s mother, drinking bottles and bottles of wine while taking part in some pity gossip and starting rumours. Kunimi hated his father even more. Seeing countless women enter his room, watching from semi-closed doors as he and Kindaichi’s father filled their nostrils with white dust before rough handling their sons.

There wasn’t much they could do. Just accept it and be grateful they still had each other because that was all that mattered. As long as they had each other, then they could get through anything. Even being kidnapped for ransom one day on their way home from school.

They don’t remember how it happened really. One moment they were in the car, on their way back home from school, chatting idlily as twelve-year olds do, when suddenly everything went black and then they both woke up in a cold damp room with their feet and wrists tied together with cables ties. Any type of movement made the harsh plastic cut into their skin and screaming for help only resulted in a rag being shoved into their mouths.

Kindaichi pushed himself up close to Kunimi to try and provide as much body warmth as he could, knowing how easily he fell ill. They were there for a week before they had their first visitor. A man with an ugly scar, dressed in half a suit with more rings than necessary decorating his fingers. He looked at them amusingly, the scent of tobacco wafting through the air as he eyed them up and down with glee.

“Yutaro Kindaichi and Akira Kunimi. Two of the future’s most affluent members of society… if mommy and daddy come get them and return them back to the safety of their mansions, nannies and inherit a multinational corporation and live a life of luxury.” He coos at them in a sickening tone, making Kindaichi glare daggers at him as he cursed through the rag in his mouth. The man puts a hand up to his ear, eyes wide, “What is that? I can’t hear you. Let me remove this and see just how tough you are.”

As soon as the rag was removed, Kindaichi spits on his face, “Let us go, asshole!”

Scarface stands up and pulls out a handkerchief and wipes away the spit before his hand cracks against Kindaichi’s cheek, the force knocking him backwards causing him to slam against the wall behind him. Kunimi jumps in shock and fear and manages to kick Scarface away while Kindaichi tried to sit back up. He could see the tears forming in Kindaichi’s eyes and if that wasn’t concerning enough, because Kindaichi never cried, the red welt on his cheek which was bleeding from where one of the rings cut him was bad.

Before Kindaichi could say anything else, the rag was shoved back into his mouth. “Here’s some advice if you wish to live longer and survive where we are sending you. Talk back and you get punished.” At the confused looks he received, a new eerie smile crept up on his face. “Oh did I not mention? Your parents refused to pay the ransom and said they couldn’t care less. Now rather than have all of our attempts go to waste, I think you two would be a nice addition to Yubaba’s collection of pretty pets.”

With a snap of his fingers, more men entered and began carrying the now screaming children out of the room. Scarface shrugs as they left, “We have to make our money back somehow.”

* * *

The next few weeks were nothing short of a nightmare. Kunimi was used to being an accessory to his parents but not he was reduced down to a toy for disgusting adults to use for fun. He never knew real fear until he entered that dreadful woman’s factory of human cattle. The sounds of screams as people who didn’t do as they were told or failed to satisfy the men and women during their ‘training’ sessions. He felt scared, nauseated to his bones but above all angry.

When they arrived, Kindaichi was torn from his side as they separated them in different rooms. If you could call it a room. They were nothing more than hard cemented floors with a thing carpet that served as a bed, a pillow as hard as stone and a blanket full of holes and dirt that Kunimi was afraid to use as he feared he’d catch a disease.

Whenever they had sessions with others like him, he’d try and ask them about Kindaichi. From what he could tell, Kindaichi and him had to be one of the youngest ones here, so it shouldn’t have been difficult to find out. Kunimi needed some news or information to stop himself from going mad. He had to know that he was still alive. Of course, these attempts only ever resulted in a beating and days without food. Yet, it didn’t stop him, he will find Kindaichi. Each night, his mind would replay the horrors of the day and he would call out to Kindaichi, but he would always wake up crying, scared and alone. Or so he thought.

Another three weeks had gone by when Kunimi was thrown back into his room after an extra session on how to behave since it had been his fifth time asking about Kindaichi and now he was already on day four of no food. The longest he’s been left hungry so far. He was curled up on his side as sobs wracked through his body. Kunimi was just a twelve-year-old boy and the lack of food, every part of his body bruised and battered was taking its toll on him. His heart clenched tightly as he kept worrying about Kindaichi and he felt like at any moment, he would pass out from exhaustion or from how hungry he was. The food was atrocious but right now, he’d have anything.

Kunimi was so caught up in his own misery that he almost missed the tray that slid towards him; a stale roll of bread and something that looked too gross and green to be jam sitting upon it. A bottle of water next to it too. He jumped as he didn’t realise there was someone else with him. Looking around him for once, he can somewhat make out the silhouette of someone on the other side of the room. Between his tears and the only source of lighting coming from a small flickering lightbulb, it was hard to see properly. He pushes himself to sit up a bit, biting his lips as he winces from the pain coming from his lower back. Sniffling and rubbing his eyes, he stares at the tray for a moment before asking in a hoarse voice, “W-Why are you giving me your food?”

Truth be told, this was terrifying. In all of his misery, he never realises there was someone else with him each night. He repeats the question once more when he doesn’t get a reply.   
  
He hears a sigh before the person finally spoke, “You need it more right now.” Kunimi was surprised to hear how small and young the voice sounded. Was he a kid too?

“Are you s-sure?” Kunimi asks already reaching for the bread. 

“Just eat.”

The bread was disgusting. He felt as though his teeth were being filed down and his through being cut open, yet he ate it all. When he was done, he looks up again, the food did nothing to satisfy his hunger but still- “Thank you,” he says softly before adding, “What’s your name?”   
  
“Kageyama Tobio. Now stop crying, I want to sleep,” Kageyama mumbles grumpily.

Kunimi stares blankly at him and decides he too probably needed some sleep, plus Kageyama seemed angry. “Sorry. I’ll be quiet.” Laying down, he lets the exhaustion overtake him. He wasn’t sure if he made it up or not, but he thought he heard Kageyama softly mumble one last thing.

“Your friend is still alive.”   
  
Relief floods his system as his eyes shut. Hope fills him that maybe, just maybe, they can find a way out. He also decides to get to know this Kageyama boy, a bit more. It wasn’t an easy task.

Kageyama was a difficult person to talk to. His responses were short and blunt. It’s like he didn’t know how to make a conversation flow but eventually, after a few nights, Kunimi manages to learn more things about him. He was around their age; however he’d been there way longer than they have. 

“I think I was five. I don’t remember much. Just me and an old man, my grandad, and then I’m here.” He says when Kunimi asks him about who he was and how he ended up here.

“What about your parents?” Kunimi questions further, curious.

Kageyama shrugs, “They didn’t want me, but I don’t care, they were dumbasses anyway.” There was no sadness in his voice, just truth.

Kunimi’s lips curl up a bit, “Mine are dumbasses too.”

It turns out, Kageyama wasn’t that bad of a person. At first, Kunimi was using him to get more information about Kunimi, apparently the two were often in the same training session. After this discovery, they would try their best to communicate as sneakily as they could without being caught. Kindaichi was going through the same thing as Kunimi but slightly worse as he couldn’t stop rebelling and fighting back. Of course, Kageyama would hold back on the severe injuries when retelling their conversation to Kunimi. The latter’s health was slowly deteriorating and Kageyama feared that would make it worse. Also Kindaichi told me not to, so he kept quiet.

In hindsight it didn’t matter because Kunimi soon found himself gravely ill. Kageyama woke up with a jolt out of his sleep from the wretched coughing coming from the boy. Rushing to his side, he reaches out to see if he needed help and the second their skins made contact, he pulled his hand back as though he was burned. In a way he was. Kunimi was running a high fever.

There was nothing he could do. Lots of kids who came here often died this way. He couldn’t leave to ask for help, they weren’t allowed to leave their rooms, and no one would care. He tried his best to cool him down, going so far as to give up his portion of water. It was safe to say neither got any sleep that night.

When he saw Kindaichi, he relayed the news about the other’s wellbeing as he always did. Kageyama had expected Kindaichi to know something on what he could do but he didn’t. What he didn’t expect was to see their door handle jiggle and watch in horror as Kindaichi slipped into their room.

“You can’t be here!” Kageyama whispers harshly. “If they find you out of your room, it won’t end well.” He warns. Kindaichi was so stupid! Kageyama heard that the last person who was caught out of their room spent an entire week in the beating cell. They had starved him and even gone as far as breaking one of their legs to ensure they couldn’t try to leave again. He remembers seeing the woman’s back covered in deep cuts and bruises and to this day it still haunts him.

Kindaichi ignores him and goes to kneel next to Kunimi, “Akira! I’m here.”

Kunimi blinks hazily up, “T-Taro?” he croaks up. They hadn’t seen each other since they were brought here and were both shocked to see how bad the other looked.

Trying not to cry, Kindaichi nods, “Yeah, it’s me. Don’t worry. I’ll find a way to get you some medicine.”

“How are you going to do that?” Kageyama asks in disbelief.

“I found a hidden path to the kitchen, there must be something there that can help. I need to try and help him.”

Kageyama shakes his head, the boy had gone insane. “You do that and you’re basically killing yourself. If they catch you, you’ll be the one who needs help.”

“I don’t care!” Kindaichi hisses, “I love and care about him, and I will do everything I can.”

Taken a back, Kageyama huffs and turns to his side of the room and flops down on his bed. “Fine! Go get yourself into trouble. I don’t care.” He wasn’t going to get involved just because he spoke to them on a daily basis. This wasn’t a place for friends.

Ignored him, he turns down to Kunimi and squeezes his hand, “I’ll be back, I promise.” With that he leaves, leaving Kunimi a shivering mess and Kageyama feeling something twist tightly in his chest.

* * *

Kindaichi knew Kageyama was lying. That he was nothing more than a coward who just believed whatever adults told him. He should learn that people lied. They make up harsh stories and fake promises just to scare people into doing their bidding.

He managed to make it to the kitchen without being caught. It was late at night and everywhere was dark so everyone must have been asleep. He also found a door that let outside to some garden! This was good. It meant, once Kunimi was feeling better they could sneak here and leave. Yes, that would be a good plan. He rummages quietly in the kitchen, opening the cabinets and trying to figure out where everything was in the huge kitchen.

The more time passed and the more useless cabinets he found, the more impatient and worried he was getting. Kunimi was very sick and he needed to hurry up. In his rush, he accidently slams the 6th cabinet he looked through.

“Are you trying to get caught?” A harsh whisper scolds him. Kindaichi is quite proud about how he didn’t scream in fright at Kageyama suddenly standing next to him. The moonlight shining brightly across the big scowl he had on.

“What are you doing here? I thought you said it was dangerous.” Kindaichi whispers back mockingly before continuing his search. Kageyama looks like he wants to say something, but no words escape him. He just keeps his mouth shut and silently helps look. It must be his luck because the very first cupboard he opened held some bottles that looked like medicine.

Kindaichi rushes next to him and looks at them. Grabbing a few and reading the labels which caused Kageyama to blink in surprise and wonder. “What are you doing?” he asks.  
  
“Reading the labels, what else? I can’t just give him anything.”

“You know how to r-“ Kageyama begins but was cut off when he saw some flashing lights outside the kitchen window. “See I told you! come on, we don’t have time lets go!” Kindaichi grabs one of the bottles as Kageyama tugs on his sleeve to leave. Kageyama thinks Kindaichi wants them all to die because rather than running away like normal people, the boy decides to grab some bread as well.

“Do you want us to die?” Kageyama snaps angrily, heart hammering in his chest as he drags Kindaichi back down the hallway when he stops and looks around, “How do we get back?” he asks panicking, not recognising anything around him. Earlier he had just followed behind Kindaichi and was too focused on staying quiet to acknowledge anything around him.

Kindaichi blinks for a moment, the initial panic making his mind fuzzy before he pointed left, “There.”

“Are you su-“

“WHO’S THERE?” A loud voice booms behind them followed by heavy footsteps coming closer.

“Let’s go!”   
  
Both boys run down the hallways and soon find themselves at a dead end.

“I thought you said it was left!” Kageyama cries out as he turns around to see the lights coming closer.

“I messed up!” Kindaichi whimpers, mentally cursing himself. This was bad. This was very bad.

A sinister laugh makes its way to their ears, “You won’t get far. You’re not the first one to escape. We’ll always find you.”

Kageyama pulls Kindaichi behind the large couch and puts his fingers to his lips.

“If you come out now, you won’t be punished as harshly. Come out, come out.” the man sings as though this was all just a game to him.

Kageyama’s eyes begin to water and he wants nothing more than to go back in time and smack his past self. He _knew_ this was going to happen. _Why_ did he risk his life for this? For these two boys whom he didn’t know. They just met a couple weeks ago…they weren’t friends or anything. Kageyama didn’t have friends…didn’t even know what friends were. Perhaps it was because they were his age, or it was the first time he’s met someone who was willing to talk to him like a normal human in years but that’s no excuse. He knew the risks and he accepted.

He finds himself unable to breathe properly as his mind flashed back to the times he’s been punished and all the stories he’s heard. His palms began to shake as he brought his fingers up to his lips, nipping at the skin as he shook, trying to think.

There was a choice to be made. If they were both caught, then Kunimi wouldn’t get the medicine and would without a doubt die because he was already sickly. However, if Kageyama exposed himself, he could take the blame and take the man’s attention away and distract him long enough for Kindaichi to leave and help Kunimi…but would he?

The man had already reached the hall and was walking towards them, Kageyama could see the flashlight flashing and turns to look at Kindaichi, trying his best to mask the fear in the voice, “For once, listen to me. Take the medicine to him and don’t get caught.” He whispers and before Kindaichi could speak or question what was being said, Kageyama stands up. Kindaichi immediately tries to grab him and pull him down but Kageyama pushes him away and forces his feet to move down the hallway. 

The second the man comes to view, he raises his hands in the air and sinks down to his knees as he begins to apologise, “I’m sorry! I won’t do it again.” The tears were already falling down his cheeks.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Yubaba’s favourite toy. She’s gonna be very disappointed in you. You were her special toy but guess she’s gonna have to train you harder again. Come here, brat.”

Kindaichi shuts his eyes as he hears a loud crack of a whip and Kageyama’s pain filled scream. He covers his mouth to hide the terrified sobs from escaping. Allowing the tears to fall and the guilt to suffocate him as he listened to Kageyama being taken away. He remains there in the silence, unable to move a single muscle until he forces himself too. Kunimi needed him. As selfish as it was, he had to focus on Kunimi.

When he arrives, Kunimi immediately asks where Kageyama was. He didn’t have the answer. He just pulled Kunimi up and fed him the medicine with shaking hands. Kunimi figuring out the answer.

Kageyama didn’t come back to the room that night, or the next night. An entire week had passed and there was no sign of him. Kindaichi would come visit Kunimi each night and he also admitted he never saw Kageyama. Neither would discuss it more than that. Their conscience not allowing it.

Two weeks later, the thought of Kageyama left them as they were sold for the first time. They should be considered lucky that people bought the both of them together. Two pets who wouldn’t fight, they said.

They lost count of how many times they were sold. Sometimes they were bought for a night, a week or rarely a month. They were just to be used and tossed away to someone else.

Finally they ended up with someone named Alistair Sato. Third heir to the Sato Conglomerative. The worst one of all. They remembered him from the parties their parents would throw but he didn’t remember them, of course he wouldn’t. He was always drunk and hitting on every single person, regardless of gender or age. While charming at galas, he was a monster behind closed door. To this day, Kunimi and Kindaichi don’t like talking about what they had go through with him. They were with him for four months before they were once again sold to two men

Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime. Both 17 at the time and in line to inherit their parent’s businesses.

Out of all of the people they sold to, these two were the scariest. Not because they did anything to them but in fact the opposite. Kunimi and Kindaichi were given their own room, clothes that actually covered their skin and proper food. They weren’t yelled at and they weren’t forced to put any of their training to use. Which is why they lived in fear…just why were they bought? What was their motive and when were they going to strike? 

When their kind acts were questions, they always replied with, “Would you rather we treat you like the others?” which shut them up. Eventually, against their better judgement, they found themselves trusting the two men.

It wasn’t until one day, months after Oikawa and Iwaizumi had turned 18 that they sat the boys down and explained their real intentions.   
  
They wanted to take over the Kunimi & Kindaichi enterprise. Their parents were against selling it to them and they initially wanted to use them to pressure their parents. Expose them to the media about how they allowed their kids to be kidnapped but began to apologise and say that they aren’t going to do that. They’ve grown to care for both boys and don’t want to use them but rather give them the option to be free and take back their lives, let them inherit the company themselves.

Kunimi and Kindaichi pondered on it before telling them that they wanted their parents to suffer. They told them about all the horrible things they’ve done and together they agreed that they want to inherit their parent’s business because it’s theirs but since they are still kids and have no idea what to do, they want to make it so that Iwaizumi and Oikawa can be their partners and co-owners of the business. This seems like a good deal.

Kunimi and Kindaichi’s parents faced public shame and sold their company. Custody of Kunimi and Kindaichi was given to Iwaoi, who wanted the boys to live with them. They all grew close and thus started their little family.

Things were going well. Kunimi and Kindaichi took time to heal but eventually they stopped looking at their past and chose to focus on their futures. It wasn’t until years later that Kunimi woke up gasping and sobbing from a nightmare that they decided they still had one more wound that hadn’t healed, that wouldn’t healed unless they dealt with it. With those blue eyes that neither could forget, Kindaichi and Kunimi spend a few days plotting before asking their guardians for help.

It was an ordinary Saturday when they entered Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s office, “We have a favour to ask.” Kindaichi states, diving straight to the point. Nothing was to be sugar coated.

Both adults took note of the serious atmosphere and stopped whatever they were doing to hear them out. The boys look at each other suddenly a little unsure if their request would be possible. Afterall it has been years and there wasn’t much information.

Noting their hesitance, Iwaizumi encourages them, “Go on, we’re listening.”

“It’s something big and serious.” Kunimi says, wanting them to know from now.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi share a glance before nodding, agreeing that whatever it is, they will try their best. “What is it, boys?” Oikawa says softly.

Kindaichi grips Kunimi’s hand tightly in his, “We want you to find someone for us.”

The search was long and arduous. It involved investigating a ring that many elites were a part of and would do anything to keep it hidden. As months passed with no news, the guilt in them kept manifesting and the longer the search went on the more hopeless and devasted they became. It wasn’t until two years later, when Oikawa and Iwaizumi came home one day, a small tired smile on their face, that a small ray of hope began to shine.

“We found him.”

For the first time since all those years ago, Kindaichi felt like he could breathe again. Kunimi felt the wounds starting to heal. They can finally repay Kageyama for what he did and restore the balance. It won’t be an easy journey but for Kageyama, the first person who helped them without any knowledge of their status or wanting anything in return, they would do anything. It’s may have been years but Kunimi is determined to help his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was sufficient in showing how Kageyama came to be bought by Iwaoi. I know there are some details lacking but I'm saving those for the main plot. 
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll try to answer them xx
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!


	5. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I'm just as surprised as you to see an update so soon! I think I managed to catch any spelling mistakes or grammar errors but if you noticed any (I'm sorry, I know it's annoying when you want quality content to read) please let me know xx 
> 
> Stay awesome everyone!  
> TW: Panic Attacks

Kageyama couldn’t stop biting his nails as he paced around in his room. His mind racing through all of the worst-case scenarios of what was to happen when his masters returned. Punishment was inevitable at this point, no matter how lenient Oikawa and Iwaizumi may seem. He stole and tried to run away and knew first-hand that these actions were never taken lightly. The sudden crack of a whip makes him jump in his skin, head snapping towards the closed door and it takes him a few moments to realise that it was just in his head, the only sound in the room was nothing more than his shaky breaths.

He thinks back to the actions that led him to this mess. If only he was faster, if only he was more inconspicuous. Then perhaps he could have avoided the encounter with Kunimi…

~

_“Well Tobio, that was a dumb move.”_

_He was speechless and just stared at Kunimi as though he was the angel of death, waiting to hear that his short life in this world was coming to an end. Kunimi looked at him with dull brown eyes that seemed vaguely familiar, before he sighed, “I believe it would be best if you returned those.”_

 _Remaining silent, Kageyama removes the ring and bracelet, hesitantly holding out for Kunimi to take but the latter just shakes his head. “You stole it, so you should put it back.” Kunimi states simply and Kageyama understood the hidden command. He was to return to his room; his roaming privileges were revoked._

_Nodding his head, Kageyama does as he is told. Before he leaves, however, Kunimi calls out to him one last time, “By the way, next time you want to steal something, make sure it isn’t someone’s wedding ring.”_

_Despite everything, he does feel a small pang of guilt. It wasn’t his intention to steal something that valuable. Just something enough to help him find his grandfather. Swallowing thickly, feeling all hope escape him, he makes his way back to the room._

_~_

The taste of blood fills his mouth and he looked at his fingers to see he had bitten them down past the point where the nail met his skin, skin which were raw and torn, bleeding out and stinging. He doesn’t care, he’s about to face something much worse.

At the sound of the door opening and Oikawa calling out his name, Kageyama feels the dread flooding in again, only a hundred times worse. His body begins to shake once more as his breathing becomes rapid and shallow. The leather rope around his neck suddenly feeling suffocating.

His master was calling him to come out. He didn’t want to go. He wanted to crawl under the bed and hide, even though his master’s voice wasn’t mad at all. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were cheerful earlier too, yet they didn’t hesitate when he made the mistake of angering them.

Stepping out of his room, he is surprisingly greeted by two soft smiles, which rather than comforting made him all the more nervous. “W-welcome back, masters.” He greets them by the door. Maybe some ass kissing would end up being beneficial.

“How was your day, Kageyama? Did you enjoy the gardens?” Iwaizumi asks him, voice full of curiosity that Kageyama almost thinks that neither of them were informed of his insubordination. He wasn’t sure what to reply. Should he lie? Pretend he didn’t do anything or was this a test?

“Yes, I enjoyed the gardens, Iwaizumi-sama.” There, that should work. He answered his master but also avoided the main question. Iwaizumi didn’t seem to mind and accepted his reply even though it was very monotonous and blunt. Like a robot just repeating back the question.

Kageyama shuffles his feet, and merely looks at the ground.

Oikawa seems to notice this and shares a secret glance with his partner, “Are you feeling well, Tobio-chan? If you’re tired, you can take a nap before dinner.”

Fuck. There was no way that they didn’t know about his attempt to escape so why were they being like this? Were they trying to torture him, make the guilt eat him alive until he confessed? Was he going to be a fool and confess?

“I-I’m sorry.”

Two pairs of eyes stare at him, taking in his trembling form. Honestly, they weren’t really going to comment on what happened, figuring out they could avoid any confrontation and give Kageyama the relief that nothing was to happen, but it seemed their new addition needed verbal reassurance.

“Why are you apologising?” Iwaizumi wasn’t being condescending when he asked this and simply wanted Kageyama to voice out his thoughts so that they had a better understanding of what they were dealing with.

Kageyama voice shakes, “I broke my promise.” His heart began hammering in his chest as he fought to continue speaking, “I d-didn’t behave and did something bad. I’m sorry.” He tried to breathe but nothing seemed to enter his lungs.

“Tobio-Chan its o-“

Cutting him off, Kageyama sinks to his knees, bending forward, his hands gripping the edge of his shirt causing his fingers to sting even more, “I’m sorry!” he shouts, “It was wrong of me- I didn’t know it meant so much, I’m sorry!” He knew his pleas would fall onto deaf ears, but he couldn’t stop. Not when every part of one his scars began burning as though they were fresh injuries, not when right now when he felt like he was going to die on the spot without either one of them even touching him.

“P-please, don’t h-hurt m-me,” He sobs, “I’ll do anything! I’ll just stay in the room, I won’t touch anything, I’ll do better, I’ll, I’ll-“

“Kageyama!” He sees Iwaizumi comes towards him and flinches, no, flings himself back, utterly terrified of the hand that tried coming close to him.

“N-no!” he shouts pitifully, immediately sinking his head into his knees and covering his head with his hands. Kageyama kept sobbing and shaking. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were speaking loudly but he couldn’t hear anything. It was as though he was underwater, slowly drowning, waiting for the moment his body will go limp.

His fear skyrockets when he feels two pairs of around him and his instinct is to trash around violently and get away from them. It seemed to work for a few seconds. The hands were gone but the moment of relief didn’t last as he was wrapped with something soft. He was swaddled in a blanket; his arms and legs pinned gently and stop him from kicking out and thrashing on the floor before being lifted by Iwaizumi and placed on the bed with his master holding him against his chest as he squirmed, trying to break free. 

Through blurry eyes, he makes out the face of Oikawa who appears in front of him and places both his hands on his cheeks, making him unable to look anywhere but at his second master.

“Tobio, we need you to breathe.” He says calmly, “Copy me. Breathe in…and now breathe out…” Kageyama shakes his head but Oikawa was persistent, “You’re okay Tobio, no one is going to hurt you. We aren’t going to hurt you, now just breathe. That’s it, good boy, just follow what I’m doing. Just breathe. Good job.”

It took him some time but eventually Tobio found himself mimicking Oikawa’s breathing and soon the heaviness in his chest began to slowly disappear. “Keep going, you’re doing amazing right now, come on, just focus on breathing along with me.” Oikawa kept reassuring him and Iwaizumi although silent, offered his support by gently running his hand through Kageyama’s slightly sweaty hair in the same rhythm as their breathing pattern.

Once, Kageyama was no longer hyperventilating and exhaustion filled him and slumped back into Iwaizumi, Oikawa grabs some tissues and some water before wiping at his face and then tilting his head slightly to give him some water . “Good boy, Tobio-Chan. That’s our good boy.”

He couldn’t accept the phrase and shakes his head slightly, “I-I’m not g-good.” He sniffles, “I-“

“We know about the vase, Kageyama.” Iwaizumi tells him softly, not once stopping from stroking the younger’s hair. This is exactly the type of confrontation they wanted to avoid; they knew Kageyama would react badly, but they hadn’t predicted this.

Kageyama blinked, face contorting into a mix of confusion and shock, “What?” he whispers.

Oikawa sighs, looking visibly tired as he spoke, “Kunimi told us about the broken vase.”

Broken vase? What broken vase? Wait, was that the crash he heard earlier? But that wasn’t him. He didn’t break anything. Did that boy not tell them? Kageyama’s mouth opens as though he was about to say something, but Iwaizumi was quick to cut him off,

“Before you say anything, let us clarify that we aren’t mad.” Truth be told, Oikawa was slightly upset since the vase was a family heirloom given to him by his late grandmother, but Iwaizumi always found the thing to be quite hideous and was a bit glad they can finally get rid of it. However, it wasn’t his wish to see the boy in his arms affected so badly because of his dumb wish.

“It was given to us by my late grandmother,” Oikawa admits, “but accidents do happen, and we only ask you be careful when roaming about, okay?”

Kageyama didn’t know what to say. On one hand, he felt relieve that there would be no punishment but on the other, he didn’t know how he felt about this lie. He guessed; he should just count his blessings. “I’m sorry.” He mumbles.

“All is forgiven, Tobio-Chan.” Oikawa tells him, gently running his hands over Kageyama’s legs over the blanket.

Kageyama nods as numbness slowly spread through his body. His eyes began drooping as the exhaustion started becoming too much for him to handle.

“Go to sleep, Kageyama.” Iwaizumi whispers softly to him and Kageyama could only nod. He doubts he had much of any fight left in him and even if he did, it melted away the second, he was made to lay down on his master’s soft bed.

For the first time, he didn’t seem to mind the hands on him. Iwaizumi’s fingers brushing his hair back and Oikawa’s hands running up and his legs. _They’re soft, they’re nice,_ he thinks as he drifts off to sleep.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa don’t stop their movements. They remain there by Kageyama’s sides, watching his chest rise and fall, both their minds filled with grief and anger as they thought about the psycho’s that hurt Kageyama.

“I want to murder everyone who hurt him.” Oikawa whispers to Iwaizumi, who agrees with him.

“I know, he’s only here because of the boys but I’m glad he’s with us. He’s a good kid.”

It’s true, their intentions for bringing Kageyama into their lives was because Kunimi and Kindaichi asked them to, but Iwaizumi is happy they did. If they could help someone else, they would. Besides, from what he can tell, Kageyama was a good kid. Life was just too cruel to him from a young age.

Him and Oikawa had consulted with some friends who had a similar situation to them and were advised that they should slowly ease Kageyama out of the lifestyle he was used to under Yubaba. Suddenly throwing him into a normal lifestyle would overwhelm him and this way, they could try and help him heal from any past trauma before he can begin his new life. They needed him to be in his current submissive mindset because right now, he just needed someone to take care of him. And that’s exactly what they plan to do.

“We’ve got our work cut out for us, but I think it’ll be worth it. Fuck- I just want him to smile, Hajime.” Oikawa says looking sadly down at Kageyama, remembering when they first got Kunimi and Kindaichi.

“One day. We’ll give him the life he deserves. We’ll things right, Tooru.” Iwaizumi promises and gives Oikawa a small smile before reaching over to grab his hands and pull them both off the bed to let Kageyama rest in peace.

Iwaizumi pulls his partner into a chaste kiss before changing into some house clothes. They’ve done enough work for the day and could use some relaxation. Oikawa goes over to his dressing table to remove his watch and place it inside his jewellery box.

He notes there were some things that seemed slightly out of place and a small thought pops into his head as he glances over that Kageyama’s sleeping form and puts some puzzle pieces together He knew the security footage would prove his theory, but he guesses he’ll just have to causally remind Kindaichi to be more careful indoors. Oikawa smiles to himself, his boys had a long way to go before they can fool him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you all enjoyed that! I love hearing feedback as it helps me know if the plot makes sense and whether or not the relationship process/progress seems to flow as well as I see it in my head. Well, take care! 
> 
> If you feel like talking or have any questions I am on [Tumblr](http://insomniacfoxes.tumblr.com/%22)  
> I also have [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/insomniacfox) if you feel like supporting me as a writer xx
> 
> For now, goodnight!


End file.
